Personne n'a rien vu Ou n'a rien voulu voir
by Naviek
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry se retrouve seul, rejeté par ses amis et par Draco, adulé par le peuple sorcier. Jusqu'à cette cérémonie fêtant l'anniversaire de la paix...


**Connaître sa vie pour comprendre sa mort.**

Disclamer : Nos héros sont toujours à J.K.Rowling. Ma petite phrase de Jean-Jacques Goldman est bien sûr inspirée de sa superbe chanson _Né en 17 à Leidenstadt._ Les deux chansons sont de Keren Ann, successivement _Le sable mouvant_ et _La disparition._ Merci à tous pour ces merveilles.

Ceci est une fic Yaoï, même s'il n'y a que des sous-entendus dans ce premier OS.

Merci à mes bétas qui sont toujours là pour moi.

Ceci était sensé être un OS, mais comme j'ai toujours tendance à écrire des pages, je vais donc être obligée de faire plusieurs chapitres... Ou plusieurs Os qui seront dans une même série...

Vous pouvez donc voir cette fic comme un OS qui aura une suite... :)

**Personne n'a rien vu... Ou n'a rien voulu voir.**

La Grande Salle avait été agrandie pour l'occasion. Le plafond magique était rempli d'étoiles et une belle lune ronde luisait faiblement. Sur les murs, des photos d'enfants souriants, de familles heureuses, côtoyaient des articles de journaux et des lettres de remerciement ou de bonheur.

Ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les décorations ; c'était somptueux, un peu trop, même.

Je regardais les lieux, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'admirer leurs efforts pour rendre cette salle si solennelle.

Harry n'allait pas aimer, mais on ne peut pas contenter tout le monde. De toute manière, il ne voulait pas de cette soirée, donc peu importait la décoration, il l'aurait critiquée.

La Grande Salle était encore relativement vide. Seuls quelques élèves et quelques organisateurs étaient là. J'ai un peu traîné, lisant les différentes lettres et articles au hasard de mes déplacements. À côté d'images de la bataille finale, trônaient les remerciements et gratitudes éternelles des Sorciers pour le Sauveur. Des mots doux, des mots gentils, des mots reconnaissants, mais qui tous devenaient un peu vides de sens lorsqu'on les étudiait un peu mieux.

C'est Harry qui m'avait ouvert les yeux un soir alors que l'on discutait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Enfin discuter...

J'étais à ses côtés et je parlais. Lui se contentait de me regarder, la tête penchée, son éternel sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux brillants d'une détresse contenue. Je lui avais parlé des lettres, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il continuait à y répondre si elles le faisaient autant souffrir. Ne comprenant d'ailleurs pas pourquoi elles le faisaient souffrir : avoir des milliers de gens lui écrivant pour le féliciter et lui déclarer leur amour, c'était plutôt flatteur, non ?

Harry avait soupiré et m'avait murmuré que ces lettres n'étaient pas pour Harry Potter, mais pour le Sauveur, celui qui avait battu Voldemort. Les gens voyaient l'icône, ils le saluaient comme on loue un Dieu ou comme on adule une star, mais savaient-ils vraiment qui il était ? Ces gens avaient besoin d'espoir, alors il leur en offrait en leur répondant. Mais leurs mots n'étaient pas vraiment pour lui.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris. Je l'avais regardé, légèrement en colère et lui avais répondu d'une voix froide qu'il ne se contentait décidément jamais de ce qu'il avait, qu'il devrait avoir plus de compassion pour ces gens qui croyaient en lui.

Il n'avait pas répondu et j'étais parti, furieux. Ce n'est qu'une fois calmé que j'avais réalisé la portée de ses paroles. En effet, tous ces gens écrivaient au Sauveur pour le remercier de cette paix chèrement acquise comme un enfant écrirait à son journal intime. Au lieu de « cher journal, aujourd'hui, j'ai vu ma mère sourire », c'était « cher Harry, aujourd'hui j'ai vu ma mère sourire », mais le résultat était le même. Ce n'était pas Harry qu'ils voyaient lorsqu'ils traçaient ces mots, mais l'image de héros qu'ils avaient de lui.

Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais avoué à Harry que je m'étais trompé... Fierté oblige.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai entendu Hermione s'approcher que lorsqu'elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule. J'ai sursauté et je me suis retourné en lui jetant un regard noir, ce qui l'a fait sourire.

« Tu devrais savoir que tes tentatives d'intimidation n'ont plus d'effet sur moi... »

Je lui ai rendu son sourire et l'ai détaillée d'un oeil appréciateur :

« Tu es toute en beauté ce soir. Cette robe te va vraiment très bien. Ron va avoir beaucoup de chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.

- Merci, mais tu n'as rien à m'envier. Les filles vont toutes tomber à tes pieds. Les garçons aussi. Tu auras l'embarras du choix pour finir ta soirée... »

Ron qui venait d'arriver a passé un bras possessif autour de la taille de la jeune femme, ce qui nous a fait pouffer de rire, Hermione et moi. Nous nous sommes alors mis à discuter tous les trois, nos amis respectifs venant au fur et à mesure s'incruster dans notre cercle.

Inconsciemment, mes yeux venaient régulièrement se poser sur l'entrée de la Grande Salle, attendant son arrivée.

Lorsqu'il est enfin apparu, discrètement, cherchant à se faire remarquer le moins possible, mon souffle s'est coupé dans la gorge. Il était sublime, sa cape de cérémonie faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Il a cherché mon regard et je l'ai fixé un moment, d'un air à la fois provocant et possessif.

Mon message était clair : Harry, je t'interdis d'aller voir ailleurs.

Il a baissé les yeux et s'est caché dans un coin sombre. Mes remords m'ont à peine pincé le coeur. Depuis le temps, je finissais par trouver cela normal. Si Harry ne m'en voulait pas, c'est que je ne faisais rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Très vite, les gens se sont rassemblés autour de lui, le touchant, lui parlant, l'étouffant. Malgré son doux sourire qui se voulait rassurant, je pouvais lire la douleur dans ses grands yeux verts.

Puis les ministres sont arrivés et la cérémonie a commencé. Pompeuse, solennelle, émouvante.

Évidemment, Harry a été mis à l'avant pendant la majeure partie de la soirée, lui, Sauveur du monde sorcier, lui qui avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort dont on ne craignait plus le nom, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté d'être au centre des attentions, lui qui souffrait d'avoir dû tuer un homme, même le pire des monstres.

Puis, le temps des discours a laissé place à la fête. J'ai dansé avec plusieurs filles et plusieurs hommes avant de jeter mon dévolu sur un blond aux yeux bleu pâle et au corps de rêve. Nous avons dansé serrés l'un contre l'autre, de façon presque indécente. Je sentais les yeux d'Harry fixés sur moi, douloureux. Alors, je lui ai lancé un regard noir, l'obligeant à baisser la tête.

Lorsqu'une jeune fille est venue timidement l'inviter à danser, il m'a regardé un instant. De nouveau, je lui ai offert mon regard sombre, impératif, dissuasif, et il a doucement décliné l'invitation.

Pour ne pas penser à mes actes, qui empêchaient Harry d'aller vers quelqu'un d'autre, mais refusaient de le laisser s'approcher de moi, je me suis jeté dans le corps à corps avec ce blond, ce corps d'une nuit.

Vers minuit, on a demandé à Harry de faire un discours. Les joues rouges, il est sorti du coin sombre qui l'avait abrité toute la nuit et s'est avancé vers la petite estrade.

En passant à côté de Ron et Hermione, il a cherché leur regard, en vain.

En passant à côté de moi, il a cherché mon regard, en vain.

En passant à côté de la liste des victimes de guerre, ses yeux se sont assombris, la détresse semblant l'engloutir. Ses parents. Son parrain. Le professeur Dumbledore. Hagrid. Tous les élèves tombés... Ginny. Et le professeur Lupin qui avait succombé à ses blessures magiques quelques jours avant. Harry avait voulu reporter cette cérémonie pour pouvoir pleurer tranquillement le loup-garou, mais le ministère avait refusé.

« Ecoute Harry. Je te comprends, mais un an, c'est un an... La mort du professeur Lupin est triste, mais il faut aller de l'avant et fêter l'anniversaire de la paix. C'est ton rôle de donner de l'espoir aux gens, c'est ce qu'ils attendent, alors on ne peut pas reculer cette soirée. »

Lorsqu'il avait essayé de nous en parler, Ron s'était énervé contre lui, disant qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de ne penser qu'à lui. Que si lui avait dû pleurer des années la mort de Ginny, il aurait arrêté de s'entraîner et ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Harry avait légèrement pâli. Il s'était excusé et avait quitté la pièce. Je ne connaissais pas les circonstances exactes de la mort de la jeune fille mais c'était la raison profonde de la brouille entre le Survivant et ses amis.

Arrivé sur l'estrade, Harry a pris le micro, le silence se faisant instantanément dans la salle.

Sa voix rauque était presque désespérée. Étais-je le seul à m'en rendre compte ?

« Je ne veux pas faire un long discours. Je veux juste vous souhaiter à tous une longue vie heureuse. Et comme dirait Jean-Jacques Goldman, un chanteur Moldu, j'espère qu'on vous épargnera le plus longtemps possible d'avoir à choisir un camp. Et pour finir dans une note plus gaie, je vous offre deux chansons de ma composition. »

Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux. Je n'étais pas le seul : depuis quand Harry chantait-il ? Nous étions-nous tellement éloignés de lui pour ne pas savoir une telle chose ?

Quand il a pris une guitare, notre étonnement a monté d'un cran.

Il s'est assis sur une chaise haute et a caressé presque tendrement son instrument avant de commencer d'une voix basse et rauque :

_Même si on y tient vraiment_

_Même dans les flammes du firmament_

_Seuls dans le soleil couchant_

_On ne s'y fait jamais pour autant_

Il chantait la tête légèrement baissée, les yeux dans le vague et pourtant, je sentais confusément que cette chanson était pour moi. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi.

La suite me l'a confirmé.

_On ne dit rien quand le temps assassin_

_Enterre nos amours périssables sous le sable mouvant_

_Je n'y ai vu que du feu, du vent_

_Tel qu'en moi-même et tel qu'avant_

_J'ai raté ma vie en deux temps_

_Trop occupé à faire d'autres plans_

Oui, cette chanson parlait de notre amour. Mais pourquoi rejetait-il tout sur lui ? C'est vrai, la première fois que je lui avais tendu la main, il ne l'avait pas vue, l'esprit occupé par la recherche des Horcruxes. Il ne l'avait pas refusée ; il ne l'avait tout simplement pas vue. Mais moi, trop fier, j'avais décidé de ne plus faire d'effort pour lui.

Même quand c'est lui qui est venu vers moi.

_On ne dit rien quand le temps assassin_

_Enterre nos amours périssables sous le sable mouvant_

_Même si on y tient vraiment_

_Restons de glace restons élégants_

_Seuls dans le soleil couchant_

_On ne s'y fait jamais pour autant_

Sa voix chaude faisait réapparaître des images que j'avais préféré oublier.

Cet autre soir, cette autre fête six mois auparavant.

Pendant la guerre, nous nous sommes un peu rapprochés, cherchant les Horcruxes ensemble. Après la mort de Voldemort, nous sommes devenus très proches, de plus en plus proches... Tellement proches que j'ai eu peur.

Ce soir là, le ciel était d'une beauté époustouflante, le soleil se couchant sur un horizon aux teintes chaudes. Il m'avait entraîné à part, voulant me parler.

Ses yeux étaient déjà si tristes. Il savait. Il savait ma réponse.

Il avait posé sa main sur ma joue mais je m'étais reculé violemment. J'avais remis mon masque glacé sur le visage. « Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, Harry. Tout nous sépare. On finirait par se haïr une nouvelle fois. Oublie ça et vis ta vie sans moi. Il faut savoir rester élégant. »

Il m'avait sourit doucement. Il me comprenait. Il s'était alors détourné et avait quitté la fête, silhouette solitaire. J'avais voulu le rattraper, lui dire que j'avais tort, mais Blaise était arrivé pour m'inviter à danser.

_On ne dit rien quand le temps assassin_

_Enterre nos amours périssables sous le sable_

_On ne dit rien quand le temps assassin_

_Enterre nos amours périssables sous le sable mouvant._

Le pire, c'est que je lui ai dit de vivre sa vie sans moi, mais je ne lui ai jamais permis de le faire, le foudroyant du regard dès que quelqu'un s'approchait trop à mon goût, mais n'hésitant pas, moi, à flirter à droite et à gauche.

Les applaudissements ont retenti, les sifflets, les encouragements.

La chanson était magnifique, la voix aussi.

Mais les paroles étaient dérangeantes, troublantes.

Harry a sourit doucement, d'un sourire doux, le sourire le plus sincère que j'avais vu depuis longtemps sur son visage. J'ai eu envie de revoir ce sourire encore et encore.

Sous les demandes pressantes des invités, il a repris sa guitare pour un autre morceau.

La mélodie était entraînante, légère, masquant l'importance des paroles qu'elle portait.

Comme les autres, je me suis laissé entraîner par ces notes aériennes, entendant sans vraiment y prêter attention les vers offerts, le regard fixé sur le tendre sourire qui faisait battre mon coeur.

Une mélodie délicate, un visage paisible et souriant, la chanson ne pouvait pas être sérieuse et triste, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est le seul vide que je comblerai peut-être_

_Le seul horizon que je vois par la fenêtre_

_Le seul sommeil qui pourra me faire renaître_

_Je t'embrasserai juste avant de disparaître_

_Mon double dans l'eau trouble_

_Ravive dans l'eau vive_

_Mon ombre dans l'eau sombre_

_Mon ange dans l'orange_

_C'est le seul vide que je comblerai peut-être_

_Le seul regard que je serai reconnaître_

_Le seul et unique, il n'a jamais cessé d'être_

_Je m'inclinerai juste avant de disparaître_

_Mon double dans l'eau trouble_

_Ravive dans l'eau vive_

_Je sombre dans l'eau sombre_

_C'est le seul vide que je comblerai peut-être_

_Le seul inconnu qui répond à mes lettres_

_Le seul mensonge que j'ai oublié d'omettre_

_Faire un dernier vœu en sautant de la fenêtre_

_Mon double dans l'eau trouble_

_Ravive dans l'eau vive_

_L'écume des souvenirs_

_Devrais-je en rire_

_Dans le fond_

_Les larmes juste pour rire_

_Dois-je en pleurer_

_Pour de bon_

_Rester ou repartir_

_Où bien choisir La Disparition_

J'ai bien tiqué un moment, mais les mots semblaient ne pas vouloir rester très longtemps dans mon cerveau embrumé par quelques verres d'alcool. Certaines phrases me dérangeaient, mais le sourire doux d'Harry me disait que je me trompais, que tout allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une chanson comme une autre, sans aucune relation avec la réalité.

Lorsqu'il a terminé les derniers accords, les invités étaient en liesse, redemandant encore et encore une autre chanson. Mais Harry a ri doucement, de son rire perlé, puis il a fait signe à l'orchestre de reprendre.

Mon cavalier s'est tout de suite collé à moi. J'ai cherché Harry du regard : il s'était de nouveau installé dans son coin sombre, seul. Rassuré, j'ai attrapé les hanches fermes du jeune homme blond et nous avons commencé une danse langoureuse.

Vers quatre heures du matin, épuisé, j'ai rejoint ma chambre de préfet en chef, accompagné du blondinet dont je ne savais même pas le nom.

À peine la porte fermée, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre, avides de ressentir les vertigineuses sensations de l'acte sexuel. Par la fenêtre ouverte, j'entendais les derniers Portoloins, signes des départs des invités.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, j'étais allongé dans mon lit, regardant le plafond bleuté, cherchant le sommeil. Mon amant d'un soir dormait à mes côtés, paisible.

Je repassais la soirée en boucle, les images défilant sur une mélodie entêtante.

Une mélodie entêtante dont les paroles me revenaient petit à petit.

Il avait parlé de disparaître ? De vide ? De sauter par la fenêtre ? De pleurs ?

Son regard si triste.

Je me suis redressé d'un bond dans le lit défait, réveillant son autre occupant. J'ai enfilé un jean, un sweat et des baskets et je me suis précipité vers le dortoir des préfets. C'est Hermione qui m'a ouvert.

Harry n'était pas là.

Je me suis alors dirigé comme un fou vers le dortoir des Gryffondors : Harry y dormait parfois, ressentant le besoin de se retrouver entouré de ses amis, comme avant, même si Ron ne lui parlait plus, même si Neville ne parlait plus tout court, même si Dean et Seamus passaient plus de temps à s'embrasser qu'autre chose. Hermione m'a suivi, inquiète de mon attitude mais ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait.

Nous sommes rentrés dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor en faisant sursauter ses occupants.

Le lit de Harry était vide.

Je me suis pris la tête entre les mains, essayant de deviner où pouvait être le Survivant.

« Tu vas nous expliquer à la fin !

- Oui, tu nous réveilles comme ça...

- Harry. Il faut retrouver Harry. Un endroit... Un endroit d'où on peut sauter... Un truc haut.

- La tour d'astronomie, s'écrièrent en coeur Hermione et Seamus »

Puis prenant pleinement conscience de mes balbutiements, tous les élèves présents ont brutalement pâli.

Nous nous sommes précipités vers la fameuse tour, moi le premier.

Le soleil levant éclairait la pièce d'une lueur féerique. Une silhouette fine, irréelle, se détachait dans la douce clarté.

Il était là, debout sur le parapet humide de rosée, regardant le ciel s'éclairer.

À notre arrivée, il s'est tourné vers nous et nous a doucement sourit puis il s'est détourné de nouveau.

« Harry ».

Il ne semblait pas nous entendre.

Je me suis approché avec lenteur pour très vite me cogner à une protection magique.

« Harry ».

Seul le silence m'a répondu.

Puis, doucement, il s'est mis à fredonner... _C'est le seul vide que je comblerai peut-être, le seul horizon que je vois par la fenêtre, le seul sommeil qui pourra me faire renaître, je t'embrasserai juste avant de disparaître._

Mon sang s'est glacé dans mes veines.

« Harry, non... »

Ma voix était comme une supplique. _Mon double, dans l'eau trouble, ravive dans l'eau vive, mon ombre dans l'eau sombre, mon ange, dans l'orange._

Il s'est de nouveau tourné vers nous. Ses yeux étaient comme vides, une tristesse sans nom dans un gouffre sans fond. Il a levé les bras devant lui tout en continuant à chantonner, faisant apparaître une pâle silhouette de lui, gaie, souriante. _C'est le seul vide que je comblerai peut-être, le seul regard que je saurai reconnaître. Le seul et unique il n'a jamais cessé d'être__. __Je m'inclinerai juste avant de disparaître._

« Harry, je t'en prie, arrête... Reviens vers nous, je t'en prie. »

Mais son regard restait absent, déjà bien loin de nous tous. C'était trop tard. Il avait supporté trop de choses, il était déjà parti. _Mon double dans l'eau trouble, ravive dans l'eau vive, je sombre dans l'eau sombre._

Il sombrait et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider. Nous étions impuissants.

Totalement.

Impuissants.

_C'est le seul vide que je comblerai peut-être, le seul inconnu qui répond à mes lettres, le seul mensonge que j'ai oublié d'omettre, faire un dernier vœu en sautant de la fenêtre._

Mes larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues. J'ai cru voir Harry tressaillir, mais il a continué sa chanson morbide. Le double qu'il avait créé s'est approché de moi et a doucement caressé ma joue avant de m'embrasser, un baiser chaste et plein de douceur. Harry a fermé les yeux, comme s'il savourait le moment. _Mon double dans l'eau trouble, ravive dans l'eau vive._

Ensuite, son image a reculé et a réintégré son corps. Ses yeux, toujours vides, ou remplis de douleur, étaient à présent baignés de larmes.

_L'écume, des souvenirs, devrais-je en rire dans le fond..._

_Les larmes, juste pour rire, dois-je en pleurer pour de bon ?_

_Rester._

« Oui Harry, reste, je t'en prie.. »

_Ou repartir._

« Harry, reste... »

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle.

_Ou bien choisir La Disparition._

« Harry, nous voulons tous que tu restes, je t'en prie. »

Et là, je me suis tourné vers les autres, remarquant enfin leur silence. Neville avait les larmes aux yeux. Il sanglotait, à genou sur le sol. Seamus était dans les bras de Dean, le visage caché dans l'épaule musclée du noir. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés.

Hermione, la tête baissée, avait les poings serrés le long du corps.

Quant à Ron, il avait le regard fixé sur le mur, le visage fermé.

Près de la porte, Blaise regardait la scène, inquiet.

Personne ne parlait.

J'ai de nouveau regardé Harry. Il avait retrouvé son doux sourire, mais qui ne me rassurait plus.

C'est alors qu'il a parlé pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée, ses yeux verts fixés dans les miens.

« Prends soin d'eux s'il te plaît. Je sais que tu es fort. Surtout Neville. Il ne comprendra pas. N'en veux pas à Hermione et Ron. Quoi que tu apprennes, la seule personne qui est fautive, c'est moi. Pardonnez-moi tous. Je vous en prie. Tout ce que je souhaite, mon dernier vœu, c'est votre pardon. »

Puis il s'est tourné et a sauté dans le vide dans un plongeon aérien, sous nos hurlements horrifiés.

J'ai voulu me précipiter vers l'ouverture mais Blaise m'a retenu par la taille. J'ai hurlé, je me suis débattu, essayant de me défaire de son emprise, mais il tenait bon, me berçant doucement.

« Non, n'y va pas... tu ne dois pas voir... »

J'ai fini par m'effondrer dans ses bras, en pleurs.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé ensuite. J'étais comme dans un état second.

L'infirmière nous a pris en charge, nous donnant des potions calmantes.

Plusieurs jours ont passé mais je l'ai à peine remarqué.

Un matin, on m'a conduit vers une petite pièce au fond de l'infirmerie. On m'avait demandé si je voulais y aller, j'avais répondu oui sans trop savoir de quoi on parlait. Mon parrain m'a guidé d'une main douce et ferme.

Je suis resté un instant pétrifié sur le seuil de la pièce froide. Dans un cercueil de bois, délicatement posé dans un cocon de linge blanc, Harry Potter reposait. C'est la main de Severus sur mon épaule qui m'a incité à m'approcher.

Quand je l'ai vu devant moi, allongé, irréel, j'ai réalisé pour la première fois qu'il était vraiment mort, que son sourire ne viendrait plus panser les plaies de mon coeur.

C'était son visage, ses traits, et pourtant, j'avais du mal à le reconnaître. Sa peau était terne malgré le maquillage, ses lèvres blanches et sèches étaient closes pour toujours.

Ses cheveux ébènes que j'aimais voir voler autour de son visage, rebelles, reposaient trop sagement sur le linceul comme une perruque de mauvaise qualité.

C'était un corps vidé, une pâle copie du jeune homme pétillant qu'il avait été.

« Harry.. »

Comme si mon murmure avait pu le réveiller.

J'ai avancé la main vers sa joue blême. Le contact m'a fait sursauter : la douce chaleur de sa peau avait disparu, son velouté avait laissé place à une aridité déplaisante.

Je ne sentais plus mes larmes couler.

Il m'avait laissé.

Je l'avais laissé.

Abandonné à sa solitude, à sa douleur, à sa mort.

Alors, je me suis approché de lui.

Alors je lui ai dit les mots que je lui avais toujours refusés : « Je t'aime Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime ».

Alors je lui ai donné la caresse qu'il avait tellement espérée, mes lèvres contre les siennes, sèches, sans vie.

Je l'ai longtemps regardé, pâle et froid comme une poupée de porcelaine.

Puis je me suis détourné. Je ne pouvais plus le voir. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas mon Harry si plein de vie. Harry m'aurait sourit. Harry aurait eu la peau chaude et veloutée sous mes doigts. Harry aurait eu les lèvres douces. Harry aurait répondu à mon baiser.

Un violent sanglot est venu se bloquer dans ma gorge. Alors, le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me suis enfui de cet endroit austère qui ressemblait si peu au jeune homme qu'il recueillait en son sein.

La cérémonie a eu lieu le lendemain. L'atmosphère était pesante, lugubre. Lui qui avait toujours rejeté sa célébrité, il faisait ses adieux devant les trois quarts du monde sorcier. Même ses Moldus étaient présents.

Le silence de l'assemblée était quasi-religieux. La peine de tous ces gens n'était pas feinte. Harry avait laissé un peu de son empreinte en chacun d'entre nous, et pas seulement à cause de sa victoire contre Voldemort. Par son sourire si doux, par sa compassion, sa générosité de coeur, il avait touché même les âmes les plus meurtries.

Le temps lui même était chagrin. Le vent d'avril sifflait funestement dans les branches effeuillées. Une brume vaporeuse faisait trembler les corps attristés.

Puis, le cercueil qui contenait l'enveloppe vide d'Harry a été descendu dans une fosse sombre. Les roses ont recouvert le couvercle de bois.

Des roses.

Ces fleurs qu'il comparait à des dandys endimanchés, cachant leurs dangereuses épines sous un apparat snobinard.

Lui qui aimait tant les coquelicots, ces fleurs natures qui se flétrissent quand on leur enlève leur liberté.

Petit à petit, la foule a quitté le cimetière. Ne restaient que les proches, s'accrochant mutuellement les uns aux autres pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Les journalistes ne lui ont laissé que quelques jours de répit. Des jours pour le pleurer, des jours pour penser à lui, Harry, jeune homme trop tôt disparu.

Puis sont arrivées les questions, les interrogations, les suppositions, les rumeurs... Pourquoi le Survivant s'était-il suicidé ? Pourquoi le Sauveur avait-il abandonné ceux qui avaient foi en lui ?

Les journaux à scandales ont commencé à décortiquer sa vie, à questionner ses soi-disant amis et ses ennemis, à sortir des histoires abracadabrantes, croustillantes, aberrantes, attirantes...

On l'a accusé de tellement de choses tristes et effroyables.

Les imbéciles. Harry était tous sauf ça. Pourquoi essayait-on à tout prix de faire de cet être si pur un être sombre et torturé ? Il était tout sauf tourmenté. C'était juste un enfant qui avait trop vite grandi, qui n'avait pas supporté le poids de la solitude, le poids de la guerre, le poids de la mort qui tournoyait sans cesse autour de lui.

Les responsables de sa disparition, c'était nous, nous ses amis qui n'avions pas été capable de déceler le vide que nous avions laissé dans son coeur en nous éloignant de lui.

Debout devant sa stèle froide, je me suis juré de connaître sa vie, pour pouvoir comprendre sa mort.


End file.
